The Serpent King
by cherryblosssom24
Summary: This is about 5 oc's who have the same elemental powers as the ninja but they're archers and two twins. But with a new evil rising what will the girls and ninja do this time to defeat evil... again
1. The invisible twins

No one's p.o.v

"I am going to flipping kill you!" Kai burst into the room pulling Jay by the arm.  
"W-w-what way do you mean, literal or metaphorical" Jay spluttered  
"I mean" Kai's voice was tight with anger "I mean metaphorically because now Nya isn't here because of you!"  
"Nya left because she was putting herself in too much danger she has gone to a samurai course so that she can think over the events of the past few months" Jay paused, he missed Nya sometimes even more than her brother.  
"So she didn't leave because of YOU?!" Kai virtually screamed the last part  
"No she didn't" Jay hung his head to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks. At this point Cole and Zane ran in followed by Lloyd and Jay ran out the room.  
"Kai what have we told you about Jay?" Zane said laying a calming hand on the fire ninja.  
"That Jay is very fragile at the moment" Kai said through gritted teeth  
"Correct" Cole said taking the white ninja's place at Kai's side.  
"Wait where is Jay anyway?" Lloyd asked noticing that a certain blue ninja wasn't in the room  
"I sense he is in his room but wants to be left alone" Zane said in his plain monotone voice  
"Guys there is a smuggling going on downtown if you could head down there it's in the small town on the outskirts of Auroboris" the computerized voice of Nya rang throughout the bounty.  
"Better get going then" Kai grunted, and the others all agreed

~~~~~super duper amazingly amazing annoying time skip :P ~~~~~

The ninja were heading back to the bounty that was silent with Nya gone and Sensei out with garmadon and misako in ninjago city.  
"Ugh I'm bored" grunted Cole  
"I think we all feel the same" Kai grumbled back  
"Were all bored then" an American female voice said  
"What?" The ninja gang spun round and readied their weapons  
"Wait can they see us?" Another voice asked it had a Spanish tang to it  
"No!" two voices cried out excitedly  
"This is getting annoying now show yourselves we don't have time for this" Lloyd grumbled  
"Fine" the two voices grumbled and two small children about 12 appeared facing them two meters away, they had shock red hair and pale alabaster skin that was sprinkled with freckles and deep green eyes the only difference was the one to the left was a boy and he wore an army jacket a white vest and black jeans, the girl on the other hand wore a white dress and an over sized army jacket and a pair of black peep toe flats.  
"Hi I'm Sammy or Sam I prefer Sam" the boy grinned a toothy grin  
"And I'm Elizabeth please call me Eliza or Lizzie"  
"Ok hi Sam, Hi Eliza" Lloyd smiled  
"Anyone else?" Jay asked  
"Erm no not for now" Sam smiled  
"What about those other voices?" Zane asked  
"That would be us" the Spanish voice said and a girl stepped through a thin sheet of air followed by another girl. The Spanish girl had deep brown hair and chocolate eyes, she was wearing a pale blue vest and a pair of ripped denim jeans. The other girl had chestnut hair and greeny blue eyes, she wore a too big red hoodie and grey skinny jeans to go with her grey and silver boots both had a bow in their hand and a quiver on their back.  
"Archers eh?" Kai grinned  
"Don't make me hurt you hermano" the Spanish girl hissed to him  
"Hermano?" He asked  
"Ugh" the girl face palmed "it means brother in Spanish"  
"Oh...your Spanish I would have never have guessed..." Kai said his voice oozing with sarcasm. The Spanish girl seemed to have hand enough because she reached into her quiver and pulled out a flaming arrow, attached it to her bow and aimed it at Kai's head  
"Wait!" The other girl shouted  
"Fine Jessie" the Spanish girl spat and shot her arrow into the grass beside her where it fizzled out, so she picked it up and placed it back in her quiver.  
"So your names Jessie" Jay smirked "J and J"  
"Jay!" Everyone shouted excluding Jessie and the Spanish girl  
"So what's your name?" Kai asked  
"¿Tu es no comprendo?" The Spanish girl asked back  
"Huh"  
"Exactly ¿tu as no hablo español bien?"  
"What?"  
"Never mind, come on your hermanos are leaving without you" she gestured towards the ninja who were walking Jessie and the twins over to the bounty.  
"Race ya!" Kai exclaimed and set off running  
"Fine" The Spanish took out an arrow with rope attached to the feathers. She shot it at the bow of the bounty and the arrow stuck into the wood and then it acted like a grappling hook as Kai caught up with his friends she walked 5 meters behind motioning to the air?  
"Catch up?" Jessie called to her friend  
"Ok" the Spanish girl smiled and tugged at her grappling hook arrow and she shot forward knees scuffing the ground as she shot past the ninja, Jessie and the twins. Then she grabbed the air and began to pull it along with her.


	2. Archers

Still Jessie's p.o.v

"So Eliza how come you and your twin brother are travelling with these guys?" The gold guy asked  
"Well I-" Eliza started  
"-don't want to go into too many details" I cut in  
"But Sam and I ended up here because our cousin...Jessie here wanted us to enhance our gift and see the world" Eliza finished. I walked over to her and hugged her  
"Thanks" I whispered in her ear  
"Its ok we have to keep Sydney and Savannah safe" she smiled  
I stood up and brushed my knees off.  
"So what do your arrows do?" The black ninja asked  
"Kill people like any other arrow" I grunted  
"Great so any elemental power like ice or something?" the black ninja asked again  
"Earth" Jessie said bringing out an arrow and handed it to the black ninja "keep it as a souvenir" she smiled  
"I will" he smiled "I'm Cole"  
"So Cole what's..." I paused we had reached their massive ship that was somehow on land and Beth was checking her legs for dirt in her many. Many cuts, I did tell her she shouldn't have worn ripped jeans and Alfie was dusting off her jeans (now visible)

Sydney's p.o.v  
(She is watching "blue guy" aka Jay fail at something called flirting)  
"Hey" the blue guy skidded over to Alfie  
"What do you want?" Alfie glared up at him  
"To be your boyfriend?" The blue guy asked  
"What!?" Alfie stood up and stared him straight in the eye  
"To...to be your friend. Just a friend" he said again  
"First what's your name?" Alfie asked  
"Jay, and yours?" Jay said  
"Alfie" Alfie said  
"Isn't that a guy's name?" Jay asked  
"No it can be a girl's name too" Alfie said in defence  
"Oh" Jay smiled. At this point Beth stood up her jeans soaked in blood  
"I'm gonna go change" Beth said motioning to her jeans  
"Yeah sure Beth" Alfie smiled  
"Beth" Kai sighed  
"Yeah?!" Came a shout from inside  
"Never mind!" Alfie shouted out  
"The red one is simply fantasizing about you" came another voice  
"Thanks for the information" Beth said walking in a pair of black shorts with her jeans in her hand.

Kai's p.o.v  
"Fantasizing, eh" the voice said  
"Shut up!" I shouted spinning around trying to locate the body the voice belonged to. The voice was laughing now moving around taunting Kai  
Then the girl Beth hit some air and the taunting voice shut up, Beth then fell through the air and disappeared!

Savannah' s p.o.v  
I tugged Beth through the sheet of visibility and Sydney looked ready to kill Beth  
"I. Was. Having. Fun" Syd growled rubbing her jaw to show her pain. Beth held her hands up in surrender  
"Sorry, Jeezum!" (1) Beth growled back just as fierce  
"Conversation ender much" I grinned  
"Shut up!" Beth and Syd cried  
"What is devious mean?" Beth asked  
"Way to go off on a tangent" I laughed  
"Its called changing the subject" Syd frowned  
"Ugh never mind" Beth growled again and went though the sheet of visibility. Or tripped

~~~~~Ok awkward fail time ~~~~~

Beth's p.o.v  
"Ow!" I grumbled tripping through the sheet of visibility and smashing head first into red guys chest  
"Oh. Wow. Sorry. Jeez. Sorry" I muttered my face burning a deep red and I ran off unable to look him in the eyes.

* * *

**(1) Jeezum: an expression of surprise **  
**Well Beth has some skill there **  
**So... do you like Sydney and her guardian Savannah next chapter is going be romantic or my attempt at romance...**  
**Ok thank you! R and R**  
**~ cherryblosssom24**


	3. Romance

2 weeks later

Lloyd's p.o.v  
"So let me get this right you need to protect the green archer because otherwise your lives hold no purpose?" I asked Savannah the ice archer  
"Yes, unlike you, you were chosen by fate we were force grown, cloned to protect Sydney from the serpent king" Savannah sighed gazing over to the brunette girl who was doing cart wheels across the training course.  
"Syd come over and meet Lloyd" Savannah called to the girl "that is your name right" she whispered  
"Yeah" I smiled Savannah is just like a big sister to me she had to grow up fast because she was a guardian to Sydney  
"Hi" Sydney skipped over and came and sat next to me  
"Hi" I said  
"So your the green ninja and I'm the green archer, how cool is that?!" Sydney grinned  
"Pretty cool" I couldn't help but smile  
"You seem to be getting along just fine" Savannah smiled as she got up to leave  
"Yeah we're fine" I gave her the thumbs up  
"So I'm fifteen years old, how old are you?" Sydney asked snapping me back to reality  
"Eleven" I said quickly  
"What?"  
"I mean sixteen"  
"Really?" It's like she could see in my soul  
"No, I saved the ninja by becoming five years older" I sighed I hated to reminded about that  
"It's ok" I looked into Sydney's deep brown eyes "I had to grow up fast too" she said brushing some of my blonde hair out my eyes, before we knew it our lips were touching. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist...  
"Ew gross guys get a room!" The twins cried  
Sydney and I sprang apart blushing a deep crimson  
"Eliza! Sam! Come here right this second!" Sydney jumped up and grabbed her bow with a look of revenge in her eyes.  
"Sydney I'm over here" came a girl's voice from another room  
"Sydney I'm over here" came a boys voice from where Sydney was just sitting.  
"Ok I am going to count to three" Sydney said virtually fuming with anger  
"One...two..ah there you are" her face softened as the two twelve-year-old twins appeared in front of her.

Sydney's p.o.v  
"Why don't you go help Jessie the cooking?" I suggested  
"She's out on a date with Cole" Eliza giggled  
"Right so what about Beth?" I asked  
"She's out "training" with Kai" Sam smirked  
"Ok jeez, what about Alfie?" I asked quite unsure how everyone was so busy  
"On a date with Jay" Eliza replied  
"Really?!" Lloyd sounded shocked  
"Yeah trust me they probably stalked them" I smiled  
"Ok..." Lloyd trailed off  
"Right so that just leaves Savannah" Lloyd said  
"Ok last time we saw her she was teaching Zane pain and what he can do to comfort someone if they feel pain" Sam said  
"Aw, that's cute" Lloyd smiled at the thought  
"Yeah" I paused "what's the time?"  
"7:30" Lloyd replied  
"And the day?"  
"Saturday the 14th of May"  
"Good" I smiled  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to remember the date and time of first real kiss" I smiled leaning forward and our lips touched for the second time that night.

Savannah's p.o.v  
"Right now I'm going to teach you love" I smiled at Zane  
"Ok what's love?" Zane asked amused  
"Say when a girl likes a guy what do they do?" I asked  
"Have children" Zane replied flatly  
"Maybe a little less physical contact?!" I squeaked  
"I don't know" Zane looked down at his feet  
"It's ok" I said and I could feel him looking at me to explain further "this is what they do in the movies" I said putting out my hand to his and entwining our fingers together. I looked up into his grey and he stared into mine.  
"Right ok" I shook my head of any thoughts that he could never feel  
"Do you why they kiss at the end of happy movies?" I asked  
"No why do they-" Zane started  
"-Ok what movie do you want to watch?" I said quickly changing the subject  
"This one" he said pulling out one which read 'tangled'  
"Ok" I said and I sat down on the couch and Zane came and sat next to me so I put my head on his lap and stretched out across the couch. A

~~~~~~~what? I'm a time skip, get over it~~~~~~~~

Zane's p.o.v  
I watched the movie right till the end and I enjoyed it very much Savannah was the kindest and most understanding girl I had ever met  
"Zane" Savannah murmered  
"Yes" I replied in a soft tone  
"Do you now know why they kiss and the end of happy movies?" She asked as she sat up and leaned her head against my shoulder  
"Yes" I replied  
"Why that then?" She asked, it felt like one of Sensei's tests  
"Because they want to show affection to the opposite sex" I answered  
"Or in more simpler terms, because they love each other" Savannah then leaned forward and touched her lips to mine. Then after 10.3 seconds she pulled away  
"So that's why they kiss in the movies" I murmered  
"Yeah but they're love isn't real" Savannah sighed  
"What!?" I exclaimed  
"Its a movie Zane" was her reply  
"What does that mean?" I asked  
"Right now I'm going to teach you about movies" Savannah said hoping up and taking out the DVD from the DVD player...

2 weeks later

Lloyd's p.o.v  
"So let me get this right you need to protect the green archer because otherwise your lives hold no purpose?" I asked Savannah the ice archer  
"Yes, unlike you, you were chosen by fate we were force grown, cloned to protect Sydney from the serpent king" Savannah sighed gazing over to the brunette girl who was doing cart wheels across the training course.  
"Syd come over and meet Lloyd" Savannah called to the girl "that is your name right" she whispered  
"Yeah" I smiled Savannah is just like a big sister to me she had to grow up fast because she was a guardian to Sydney  
"Hi" Sydney skipped over and came and sat next to me  
"Hi" I said  
"So your the green ninja and I'm the green archer, how cool is that?!" Sydney grinned  
"Pretty cool" I couldn't help but smile  
"You seem to be getting along just fine" Savannah smiled as she got up to leave  
"Yeah we're fine" I gave her the thumbs up  
"So I'm fifteen years old, how old are you?" Sydney asked snapping me back to reality  
"Eleven" I said quickly  
"What?"  
"I mean sixteen"  
"Really?" It's like she could see in my soul  
"No, I saved the ninja by becoming five years older" I sighed I hated to reminded about that  
"It's ok" I looked into Sydney's deep brown eyes "I had to grow up fast too" she said brushing some of my blonde hair out my eyes, before we knew it our lips were touching. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist...  
"Ew gross guys get a room!" The twins cried  
Sydney and I sprang apart blushing a deep crimson  
"Eliza! Sam! Come here right this second!" Sydney jumped up and grabbed her bow with a look of revenge in her eyes.  
"Sydney I'm over here" came a girl's voice from another room  
"Sydney I'm over here" came a boys voice from where Sydney was just sitting.  
"Ok I am going to count to three" Sydney said virtually fuming with anger  
"One...two..ah there you are" her face softened as the two twelve-year-old twins appeared in front of her.

Sydney's p.o.v  
"Why don't you go help Jessie the cooking?" I suggested  
"She's out on a date with Cole" Eliza giggled  
"Right so what about Beth?" I asked  
"She's out "training" with Kai" Sam smirked  
"Ok jeez, what about Alfie?" I asked quite unsure how everyone was so busy  
"On a date with Jay" Eliza replied  
"Really?!" Lloyd sounded shocked  
"Yeah trust me they probably stalked them" I smiled  
"Ok..." Lloyd trailed off  
"Right so that just leaves Savannah" Lloyd said  
"Ok last time we saw her she was teaching Zane pain and what he can do to comfort someone if they feel pain" Sam said  
"Aw, that's cute" Lloyd smiled at the thought  
"Yeah" I paused "what's the time?"  
"7:30" Lloyd replied  
"And the day?"  
"Saturday the 14th of May"  
"Good" I smiled  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to remember the date and time of first real kiss" I smiled leaning forward and our lips touched for the second time that night.

Savannah's p.o.v  
"Right now I'm going to teach you love" I smiled at Zane  
"Ok what's love?" Zane asked amused  
"Say when a girl likes a guy what do they do?" I asked  
"Have children" Zane replied flatly  
"Maybe a little less physical contact?!" I squeaked  
"I don't know" Zane looked down at his feet  
"It's ok" I said and I could feel him looking at me to explain further "this is what they do in the movies" I said putting out my hand to his and entwining our fingers together. I looked up into his grey and he stared into mine.  
"Right ok" I shook my head of any thoughts that he could never feel  
"Do you why they kiss at the end of happy movies?" I asked  
"No why do they-" Zane started  
"-Ok what movie do you want to watch?" I said quickly changing the subject  
"This one" he said pulling out one which read 'tangled'  
"Ok" I said and I sat down on the couch and Zane came and sat next to me so I put my head on his lap and stretched out across the couch. A

~~~~~~~what? I'm a time skip, get over it~~~~~~~~

Zane's p.o.v  
I watched the movie right till the end and I enjoyed it very much Savannah was the kindest and most understanding girl I had ever met  
"Zane" Savannah murmered  
"Yes" I replied in a soft tone  
"Do you now know why they kiss and the end of happy movies?" She asked as she sat up and leaned her head against my shoulder  
"Yes" I replied  
"Why that then?" She asked, it felt like one of Sensei's tests  
"Because they want to show affection to the opposite sex" I answered  
"Or in more simpler terms, because they love each other" Savannah then leaned forward and touched her lips to mine. Then after 10.3 seconds she pulled away  
"So that's why they kiss in the movies" I murmered  
"Yeah but they're love isn't real" Savannah sighed  
"What!?" I exclaimed  
"Its a movie Zane" was her reply  
"What does that mean?" I asked  
"Right now I'm going to teach you about movies" Savannah said hoping up and taking out the DVD from the DVD player...

* * *

**So hope you liked it Lloyd is 16 in my story he's the same age as the ninja in actual ninjago**  
**So did you like Savannah's lesson on love I found this chapter really hard but fun to write **  
**So PM review who is your fave archer and who do you want to hear more of...**

**.**


	4. eliza and Jessie

Eliza's p.o.v  
I sat in the hall waiting for my victim that just happened to Alfie and 'scaredy cat' Jay.  
"BAZINGA!" I shouted standing mid-path and becoming visible  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Jay screamed and Alfie face palmed  
"Your so immature sometimes" she sighed nudging her boyfriend  
"Me? Immature? Never!" Jay laughed "So Lizzie what's up?" Jay asked  
"Its Eliza and Up is a film about an old man named Carl and his house that he attaches balloons to then flies away to a magical jungle with a boy scout and they meet a magical bird" I said  
"Yeah I know?" Jay replied raising an eyebrow  
"So why'd you ask" I said a smile playing on my lips  
"What the?" Jay by now was so confused but I just decided at that moment to become invisible.  
"You asked what's up" I said and ran off down the corridor to my brother who was ready to run  
"So I just had to oversee your irritate the archer and boyfriend plan?" Sam smiled running in sync with me  
"Yeah you have to be there or I would have no confidence" I said back "you got dad's confidence"  
"And you got mum's taste for trouble" Sam laughed slowing down  
"Shut up" I punched him on the arm as we walked the corridors that had all the spare weapons and junk chucked in it.  
"ELIZABETH AND SAMUAL GREY! Come here right now!" Came Jay's voice like thunder, even though he's lightning  
"Seems like Alfie told Jay our real names" I smirked  
"Yeah" Sam sighed and we trudged to the sound of the lightning throwing a strop at us and sending random cruses at anyone who passed.  
"Narnia isn't real or I would have been" was the funniest then the calm voice of Alfie sent shivers down our spines  
"Don't make me kill you because I can" Alfie said  
"Ok sorry" Jay sighed just as we rounded the corner to see Alfie with her bow and arrow set and an arrow pointing at Jay's head  
"Hi" I said making myself visible  
"Oh your here" Alfie grinned at me and shot her arrow at the space in between her and Jay and I sparked a bit the fizzled out, Alfie's arrow have the power of lightning like Jay and I can shock people of they come into contact with it however Alfie is immune to this.  
"Where's Sam?" Jay asked  
"He's-" I started  
"-here" Sam finished becoming visible.  
"Right well bye!" Alfie said and that was our que to leave

Jessie' s p.o.v  
"Right so do you like cooking? I asked watching Cole finish off the plate of cookies that I had just taken out the oven.  
"Yeah"  
"Cool"  
"Cool"  
"So do you like cake?" I asked at this Cole's eyes lit up  
"Cake?!" He asked  
"Yeah..." I paused  
"I LOVE CAKE" he grinned  
"Woah ok, you like cake..." I paused again easing an eyebrow  
"No, I LOVE cake" Cole corrected me  
"Right."  
"Right"  
"Cool"  
"Cool"  
"So"  
"So"  
"Yeah"  
"Yeah"  
"COLE!" The familiar voice Kai sounded though the bounty  
"Is every one having a shouting fest or something?" I sighed  
"No I just think that now that sensei isn't here, everyone is more expressive" Cole chuckled  
"So"  
"So..." then it went back to a uncomfortable silence that was gladly interrupted by Jay...shouting  
"ELIZABETH AND SAMUAL GREY! Come here right now!"  
"Yeah defiantly a shouting fest" I smiled  
"Who's Elizabeth and Samual?" Cole asked  
"The twins" I said half laughing half attending to be serious  
"Stop trying not to smile" Cole raised an eyebrow "your failing"  
"Ok I can put a smile on your face" I said  
"I want to see you-"  
He was cut off by me crushing my lips onto his as we pulled apart Cole had a massive smile on my face  
"You know me so well" he said and place his lips back on mine, softly.

**So next chapter how you like the couple's more alfie and Beth next chapter **  
**R and R please.**

**~cherryblosssom24**


	5. the past

Disclaimer see chapter one

Alfie's p.o.v  
"Jay you just got beaten by a girl" I said as kissed him on the cheek. Jay and I had been sparring and I know had him pinned under me his eyes gazing up into my  
"Your amazing babe, don't ever forget that" he said and flipped me over so I was underneath him  
"What the-" I grumbled under his weight  
"I didn't say what you were amazing in" he smirked you could have been amazing in failing" he laughed, but at that point I punched him in the arm so that he was caught off balance and I could slip from under him and grab my bow and arrow  
"Right now what?" I smiled  
"Humph" Jay grumbled from where he had face planted the floor  
"Sorry I can't understand you" I giggled  
"I said" Jay grunted propping himself up on both elbows "I said story"  
"What kind of a story does stroppy baby Jay Jay want to day" I said mimicking the tone of a mum asking their child a question  
"Baby Jay Jay would like the story of Alfie" Jay said sounding like a stroppy two-year-old child  
"Ok but you won't like it" I sighed

*flash back*  
"Anastasia come here this second!" A tight faced women in a lab coat shouted from the bottom of the stairs in a small house  
"Coming mother" came the voice of a child no older than ten, Alfie ran down the stairs carrying her too big bow and arrow, she wore a plain red top and a pair of black Aztec print leggings  
"Right today we're going to the science lab to see Savannah Beth and Jessie" her mother smiled a twisted smile  
"Yes mother" Alfie nodded her head enthusiastically  
"Come along you father is already there" her mother said ushering her out the front door slamming it behind her. That was the last time Alfie ever went 'home'

At the science lab  
"Jessie, Beth, Sahara" Alfie smiled at said girls who were running down the hall towards her each with a both in their hand and a full quiver on their back  
"Alfie" Beth squealed at her, Beth was eleven and a straight A student  
"Again Alfie, it's Savannah however many times you try mother still named me after a plain in Africa not the desert that stretches across a band of north Africa" Savannah sighed she greeted Alfie with the same speech every time they met, Alfie was originally from England and had lived there for 9 years of her life only moving to ninjago city after their house burnt down and both her parents thought it best that she went to America. In America she was adopted by a family of scientists who couldn't have children themselves. She had lived with them for the past two years.  
"Anastasia, Jessica, Bethany and Savannah you've been taken here for a reason" a lady in a black lab coat said walking up Alfie's parents  
"Yes miss" the girls said in unison  
"However-" Jessie started but Savannah clamped her hand over Jessie's mouth  
"Carry on miss" Savannah curtseyed  
"You are here to look after some one" the black lab coat lady continued  
"Who miss?" Alfie asked  
"Sydney!" Miss called and a girl with deep chocolate hair and deep brown eyes walked into the room she had a green bow and a golden quiver on her back  
"Good afternoon girls, Miss Grace, Mr and Mrs Thorn I am Sydney, I am part of a prophecy that will rid ninjago of evil, but I am only nine now so the prophecy cannot be fulfilled yet, these girls here will be my mentors and help me but for now we will just train together be acquaintances maybe even friends" Sydney delivered this speech in a monotone voice like she had practised 100 times and with Miss Grace as her adopted parent she probably had.  
"Each of you are the archers of the elements" miss Grace said eyeing each of us in turn "Anastasia you are archer of lighting" as she said that I felt a shock run through my body and looked to see a needle being pulled out of my arm "Anastasia you now have super fast reactions, speed and can never be killed if stuck by lightning" she gave her attempt to smile but it was sickens and twisted, then she rallied off the other girls.  
"Savannah archer of ice, can survive in the coldest of temperatures wearing beach wear" she paused to inject a white serum into Savannah's arm  
"Bethany archer of fire, can survive in the hottest heats and can walk into a open fire and not get burnt" miss Grace then injected a red/orange liquid into Beth's arm  
"Last but not least Jessica archer of earth can walk barefoot anywhere and is as tough as the earth, not mentally but physically" miss Grace sighed as she stuck and greeny brown serum in Jessie's arm  
"What about Sydney" I blurted out  
"Ah yes Sydney has already had her 'jab' but I will tell you her powers" Miss Grace 'smiled' again  
"Sydney, the green archer, has the power over all the elements previously mentioned and has the power over energy, energy can never be created or destroyed just transferred, Sydney can never die" Miss Grace laughed a laugh of pure evil that sent a chill to each girls bone, then they noticed that Alfie's parents had gone.  
"Mother? Father?" Alfie called  
"They won't be coming back" miss Grace hissed "they're not even your real parents"  
"What?" Alfie cried curling up into a ball on the floor  
"Your a clone" miss Grace crackled "your all clones"  
*end of flash back*

Jay's p.o.v  
Alfie curled up in a ball and shook her head as if to rid her head of bad memories  
"Al you ok" I asked shuffling over to her and holding her in my arms I could feel her tears landing on my skin like raindrops.  
"No I'm not ok" Alfie shook her head again reaching for her bow and hugging it as if it were a soft toy..  
"The twins were 6" Alfie murmered  
"Thank you for the information" I said and sat and rocked her back and forth listing to her soft gentle breathing

Beth's p.o.v  
"You know I still hate the fact that I head-butted you like two and a half weeks ago" I mumbled into Kai's chest we were stretched across the sofa now my bed, Kai slept on the floor, to give Sydney a place to sleep.  
"Yeah I know I choose to pick up on the positive things" Kai smiled stroking my hair, I closed my eyes listened to the sound of his beating heart of Sydney and Lloyd training next door, of the sound of- my thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched scream coming from one of the girls and it wasn't Sydney...

Dum dum dum! Jeezum that was a lot of Alfie but it was fun to write ok when the girls were told they were clones they were:  
Beth: 11  
Alice: 10  
Savannah: 12  
Jessie: 12  
Sydney: 9 except she isn't a clone  
Well this was super fun to write  
R and R please


	6. the return

Disclaimer chapter one and this chapter will not be liked by some but yeah don't read it then...

Kai's p.o.v  
"Hey!" Beth called grabbing her bow and swinging her quicker over her back  
"Wait Beth it might be a trap" I called spinning into my ninja attire and grabbing my sword.  
We ran into the bridge to see Nya with a shock expression and the twins, Jessie and Savannah looking ready to kill  
"Jeezum guys who's this?" Beth asked  
"My sister Nya!" I said running over to Nya and hugging her  
"Cool" I smiled and walked over "I'm Beth Kai's girlfriend"  
"You got a girlfriend that isn't imaginary!" Nya said in mock horror  
"Shut up!" I said punching her arm playfully  
At that point Alfie, Jay and the other ninja walked in. Alfie had obviously been crying by her tear stained cheeks. Jay had his arm around Alfie's shoulder but quickly snapped it away when he saw Nya  
"Nya...hi, back so soon" Jay scratched the back of his neck nervously  
"Jay" Nya squealed and ran over to her boyfriend and gave a long passionately kiss  
"Gross guys get a room!" Lloyd exclaimed and Sydney giggled cuffing on the back of the head, as Jay and Nya pulled apart Nya noticed Alfie who looked distraught.  
"Hi I'm Nya, Kai's sister and this is my boyfriend Jay" Nya smiled  
"Jay?! Care to explain?!" Alfie shot a 'I'm going to kill you look' at Jay  
"Well this is Nya my girlfriend and this is Alfie my girlfriend"  
"WHAT?!" I shot a glare at Jay I could feel my temper rising up inside me and I felt like I was going to explode with hate, then Beth laid a camping hand on my shoulder and my fire inside softened and I hugged Beth close, she calmed me whenever anything happened that set me off on a rampage like an angry buffalo.  
"Kai" Beth whispered "kai, we might have to leave if Jay chooses Nya"  
I sighed, Beth was perfect and it was unfair  
"Well you see Jay your not the only cheater" Nya said in a snide voice  
"What?!" Jay exclaimed and my face resembled his outburst  
"Well you know Aaron?"  
"What Aaron? The Aaron that was my only friend from when I lived at the junk yard?" Jay's eyes looked distant.  
"Yes that Aaron" Nya raised an eyebrow  
"Well" Jay looked expectantly  
"Well, he went on the samurai course too..." she paused choosing her words carefully "and I might have gone on three dates..."  
"Three?!" I burst out Beth and Alfie had left, Beth to comfort Alfie so there was no one to stop me  
"Nya your my sister how could you do this Jay is like a brother to me and you said you went on THREE dates. One would have been fine buy three, THREE is pushing it. You have, HAD feelings for Jay and now that's all gone to waste, how can I forgive you? You slept with Aaron?!" I shot Nya a glare of pure hatred  
"How did you know?!" Nya growled  
"On the third date you generally sleep with said person" I shot back  
"Oh you read too much of that stupid book" Nya retorted  
"Reading romance novels about a vampire and a werewolf and a human is very interesting actually!" I growled  
"Shut up!" Nya hissed "Anyway Aaron and I are going to move in together so you can keep you little blue friend because I have the golden archer!"

**O.o woah nya sound real evil well this is short but good (I think) so yeah peace love and CAKE!**  
**~ Cherry**


	7. proposal

3 months later  
Jay's p.o.v  
"Jay turn that song off" Alfie rolled over to face me. In our relationship we have come a long way the past three mouths have been hard but for Kai's sake and my own, I chose Alfie over Nya. Aaron is good to her, he has golden tanned skin and pale blue eyes and a mop of sandy blonde hair and he looks like something out of baywatch. Aaron and Nya have built an extra bit on the bounty so that they have their own private section. Don't ask me why, sick minded people. Anyway Alfie and I share a room and have two SINGLE beds. Just putting that out there...so Cole is virtually on the verge of proposing to Jessie she's like his rock (pun) and they're so cute together and its just like awww. Beth and Kai are like made for each other because she can calm him down in a moment of strop. Savannah and Zane are teaching each other stuff like how to be friendly, don't ask me what cause I don't know! Well I do its like feelings and how to behave in certain circumstances, And Sydney and Lloyd, they seem to get each other, Lloyd has grown as a person mentally in his time of dating Sydney. They both had to grow up fast and they both have big prophecy's to achieve or that they already have achieved in Lloyd's case. The twins have pulled their own various pranks on people (mainly Lloyd and Sydney) but nothing major.  
"Jay I said to turn it off" Alfie grumbled throwing off her covers and reaching for her bow.  
"Ok ok, Al, jeez gimme a sec" I said switching off my music and then we heard a squeal from Cole's room  
"Finally" I sighed and ran to Cole's room

Sydney's p.o.v  
"Jessie what is it?" I said as Lloyd and I slid in followed by the twins. Cole was down on one knee in his full ninja attire, his hood down and Jessie was in a green tank top with a floral design and a plain white skirt with pumps to match  
"What do you think it is now?" Lloyd laughed and I elbowed him so he shut up. Then Alfie, Jay and Beth ran in followed by Kai, Zane and Savannah. Beth grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him so that he could see clearly what they were doing. He stood behind Beth wrapping his arms around her waist and watched...

Cole's p.o.v  
Everyone came as soon as Jessie squealed so I began my long speech I had practised for days and had waited for the right time. Jess and I has been training early and then I heard Alfie and Jay get up so everyone was up and then I got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet green box. Inside the ring was made of 8 carat gold and had a do mind shaped like an arrow head, also there were green and black gems in a circle on the ring.  
"Jessica we may have only been together, what 17 weeks but I can't lose you in a battle without telling you how much I love you" I said  
"I couldn't live without you either" Jessie said and wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear "Yes, yes I will eventually marry you"  
I could hear that she was crying so I gently let go and brushed her tears off her face, our foreheads touching I stared into her greeny blue eyes sparkling with tears.  
"I love you" I whispered  
"Right back at you" Jessie smiled  
But all this had to be interrupted by a certain gold archer and a red samurai...

**This is short but I am revising for exams so I won't be updating for a while... sorry :(**


	8. death

**Disclaimer 1**

**warning character death**

Savannah's p.o.v  
"What do you want?" Alfie growled at Nya and Aaron who had just entered the room  
"Just coming to congratulate the couple" Aaron said raising an eyebrow  
Aaron was nice and it turned out that he had travelled to the golden peaks and attempted to dogs another golden weapon. It failed, so he had gone to Jay before he became a ninja and Jay gave him an old bow and arrow that they painted gold. Aaron had a very good aim and could hit a moving target however he only met Nya when she was captured and taken to the underworld where he was held captive the ninjas released Nya not knowing about Aaron and left the underworld he was later trained by garmadon to join the dark side after garmadon travelled back from being in the vortex he spent a few months showing Aaron sword skills but he could only use a bow and arrow. Then he was released after garmadon found no use for him and he went on a course to become a samurai but he didn't pass so he went back and this went on for a few years till he met Nya then they fell in love and blah blah blah...  
"Well I came in here to say a massive black serpent is heading towards aruaboris and is about half the size of the devourer." Nya said

Sydney screamed and ran over to me as I enveloped her in a hug.  
"We must go, for the giant serpent is the serpent king he was created by the sister factory that cloned us and is set to hunt down the green archer" I said holding Sydney close  
"Or we fight it right?" Beth asked weakly  
"Yes or we fight it" I sighed  
"Well I'm in" said Kai and Jay raised his eyebrows so high it went up beyond his fringe so it looked like he had no eyebrows.  
"Me too" said Lloyd taking Sydney from my grip and kissing her on the forehead.  
"Ok well, Zane, Jay and I are coming to then" Cole said going to stand next to Kai and Lloyd  
"You going?" Jay asked  
"Its our prophecy so we have to go" I said and ran to go get our bows and quivers. I ran to my room and grabbed my white bow and quiver. I also pulled on a white jumper and a pair of white jeans. Then ran to the bridge Beth had red jeans and a red t-shirt and had a red, orange and yellow bow and a red quiver. Jessie wore exactly the same and had a moss green quiver and a polished wooden bow. Alfie wore one of Jay's dark blue hoodies and a pair of denim jeans and had a blue bow and quiver. Sydney wore a green t-shirt and a pair of camouflage shorts she had a green bow and quiver.  
"Ready" I said  
"Ready" the archers replied and ran to their stations. Aaron wore a good t-shirt and a pair of black jeans and he would be with Nya on the back of her samurai suit.  
"Sydney! Be careful" I shouted over the engine  
"Right back at you Savannah" Sydney called back.  
The ship landed and we ran out on deck bow's at the ready and I stood in front of Sydney and there riding the black serpent was miss Grace.  
"Mommy?" Sydney whispered loud enough so I could hear but no one else  
"Yeah but stay with me and Lloyd" I said squeezing her hand  
"Give her up Savannah" miss Grace screeched  
"Never" I roared and ran forward  
"Very well" miss Grace crackled and she sent a flying object towards me. I shot at it and I hit on target but I didn't freeze and carried on hurtling towards me. I cried out on impact but then everything thing went-

Sydney's p.o.v  
"SAVANNAH!" I screamed as the flying object hit her and she fell to the ground a glowing orb above her. The flying object caught it and flew back to miss Grace.  
"This is her soul" miss Grace hissed "to get it back you must follow us" she cackled then the serpent and her and Savannah's soul disappeared into the underworld.  
"Zane" I choked out  
"Yes.." the nindroids voice quiet but firm  
"Can we get her back" I said my voice hoarse  
"I don't know" he said sniffing back the tears "I don't know"  
I turned to face Zane, he was like the father I never had. I flung myself at him and cried into his shoulder and I could feel his body shaking. He was crying.  
"This is what pain and grief feels like then" Zane said wiping the oil that was running out the corners of his eyes.  
"Yes Zane" I whispered "but we will feel happiness. We will get Savannah back..."

**OMG I AM CRYING! But I have the image in my head I'm not too good at getting it onto my paper on kindle when the image is that vivid but I hope your day is nicer than Savannah's..**.


End file.
